Welcome to Scotland Yard yes I swear we're Professionals
by Romantic-Flights
Summary: Welcome to Scotland Yard, home to the world's finest detectives! Don't let the forensics scientist hosting rolling chair races in the hall fool you, we're actually very serious about our jobs. Silly little drabbles about the ridiculous friendship that is Alfendi, Lucy, Hilda, Florence, Sniffer, and Dustin. Aye, even the janitor's in on this. Light lucifendi if any.
1. Sniffer in the Middle

Welcome to Scotland Yard! Here, everything we do is for the good and safety of the people, and we're right proud of it. Nothing beats tracking down a criminal and bringing them to justice, lemme tell you!

But, when we're not trying to beat the confessions out of the guilty, there isn't a whole lot to do in the Mystery Room, and the Prof and I are left with little else to do but paperwork -and we all know how fun that is- but it's not like we're the only ones in the building. In other words...  
We're not the only ones that get bored.

* * *

"C'mon, Dustin, try not t-ta-ACHO!- drop them at least!"

"Cut that out you guys! I'm serious! I need those to see-hey!"

"Can't catch us wiv those eyes, ey? Wouldn't want you t'trip on somethin'! Florence, go long!"

"Guys!"

Laughter was not something one usually heard within the grand halls of Scotland Yard, but on slow days such as this one, it filled them to bursting, and even managed to leak into the very back of the back offices, where it caught the curiosity of one Detective Constable Lucy Baker.

"Y'hear that, Prof?" The assistant asked, hand half way finished with signing off on some sort of important document that most assuredly had to do with one of the duo's most recent case. She had left the reading to the Prof, however, and so could not recall just what she was signing off on. "Sounds like somethings fun going on out there."

"Hmm?" Alfendi finally dug his nose out of the file he'd been going over, lidded eyes lazily flickering to the door of the Mystery Room. "Is that what that is? I thought someone was in trouble." Lucy only rolled her eyes at him, pushing up off the ground after filing that last paper away; she was fully intent on going to see what all the commotion was about. After all, she wasn't one who liked to be kept out of the goings on around the Yard.

"I'll be right back, Prof, just gotta go get some fresh air, aye? If anythin' comes up, I've got my cellphone on me!"

"Lucy-" Was all Alfendi managed to get out before his assistant was out the door and down the hall. Probably out of the building for all he knew. She was like that though, and he guessed he really should have been used to it by now.

Really.

"Hey hey hey be careful! Those are really expensive!" Sniffer bounced around in anticipation, his bag hitting against his hip in time with his bobs, both feet ready to shoot him in any direction as his two friends tossed his glasses case around. "I mean it you two, give those back! I've got some really important paperwork that I still have to fill out! Guys!"

"Wot? You mean th'paper I found in the trash? C'mon,_ Sniffles_, we bov' know you aren't doin' any'fin t'day!" Dustin teased, tossing the case from one hand to the other as he craftily signaled to Florence with his right foot; one tap for left, two for right. After a little delay, he decided one tap would be the best choice. Florence reacted pretty quick for someone who'd been out the day prior, using both her feet to shove off the wall and catch the little black leather case that flew her way. Sniffer was left wondering what he'd done wrong yet again, bouncing now in both anticipation and annoyance.

"And here I thought I'd get saddled with the-" Florence sniffed a bit as she skillfully wheeled around Sniffer's attempts to retrieve his glasses, IV trailing circles around her. "-that nickname." Two taps.

Another catch, though the last little bit may have been purposefully botched to worry their poor victim. "Nah, I'm not '_at_ cruel, am I, Flo?" Dustin laughed, and gave his foot a solid two taps. Florence gave a little spin to her right, hands ready for the little black parcel flying her way, when it was unexpectedly intercepted.

"Now, wot are you guys up t'when you should be working?" Lucy chided playfully, eyeing the case she'd caught. "Y'know throwin' 'round Sniffer's stuff i'n't the nicest thing t'do when you're bored!" The assistant tossed Sniffer's stolen item to him, much to the janitor's dismay, and the inspector was visibly relieved to have his only method of sight back. He gave a pointed glare at Dustin as he slipped his glasses back on before turning to smile at Lucy.

"Th-thanks, I owe you big."

"No problem! Anytime, _Sniffles_." Lucy giggled as Sniffer let out a low groan.

Welcome to Scotland Yard, home to the world's finest, brightest detectives.


	2. Professional Spies

Florence rolled down the halls of the Yard lazily, the wheels of her little chair squeaking as she simply let gravity take her wherever it pleased.

"It's…so…boooooooooring…" She gave a little sniff, pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose, her head lolling to the side as Sniffer's office came into view. He actually looked like he had things to work on that day. Lucy. Her chair rolled on, and she offered Hilda a little wave as they passed each other in the hall. The blonde detective looked to be in quite the hurry, and, yet, there was still no sign of anything that needed forensic investigation.

Finally her chair came to a smooth stop, the squeaking of the wheels ceasing as Florence looked about to see where she was.

"Oh. It's the Mystery Room. Huh. I wonder what Al and Lucy are up to today…probably busy too." And probably without need for her, but she'd thought she'd pop in and say hello anyway, after all, the door was already ajar. She reached out a frail hand, the doorknob cold and smooth under her touch, when she heard something that was most certainly not crime investigation of any sort. No, Florence would pin this as more of a…

"Prof, 'ow many times 'ave I told you t'not stay up all night cooped up int office?!"

Lovers' quarrel.

"Lucy, I wasn't here all night, I assure you-"

"Aw, don't gimme that, Prof! You've still got t'line marks on your cheek from sleeping on your notes!"

"Wh-"

"An' you look like you're comin' down with summat too. Wot a I goin' t'do with you, Prof? Y'know the Mystery Room's nowt without you, so you better not go an' be getting sick on me, got it?" At this point, sure that she hadn't yet been noticed, Florence leaned just a tad bit closer to the entrance to the Mystery Room and peaked in through the door's small opening. She had to stifle a giggle at the sight that greeted her; Lucy was standing over a very pouty looking 'Potty Prof', arms crossed and ears red with frustration as they stared each other down.

"Hey, Florence-" The forensics scientist nearly toppled off her chair at the voice behind her. She quickly whipped around and reached up to clamp a hand over Sniffer's mouth. She put a finger to her lips before motioning to the tiny opening she'd just been leaning towards. He raised an eyebrow at her, but kept quiet nonetheless and peaked into the room as well. Lucy and Al were still going at it, bickering away about the good inspector's health like an old married couple.

Now the two of them were stifling giggles as the Mystery Room duo went at it. Al was now standing, almost forehead to forehead with his assistant, who was still just as adamant about him going back home to get some rest as he was about staying and working.

"Wot's all this?" Sniffer poked his nose in between Florence and Sniffer, both of whom slapped their hands over the janitor's mouth. And then there were three.

Of course, three working adults huddled around a door and giggling like schoolgirls was sure to attract some unwanted attention, and unwanted attention they got. Hilda had just come back from picking up some rather important documents and, just as she was heading back to her office, noticed the three of her coworkers by the Mystery Room door. At first she was curious, then miffed that they weren't doing their jobs, and finally curious again. The blonde let out a sigh as she headed down the hall towards the unmistakable sounds of desperately muffled laughter.

"And just what are you all doing out here?" She asked, her voice just as loud and powerful as it had ever been.

Sniffer leapt what seemed an impossible height and, as he attempted to turn around, toppled into Dustin, who knocked Florence out of her chair, into the door, and into the Mystery Room.

There was a very long silence as Al and Lucy stared in disbelief at the pile of coworkers on the floor. Florence, however, wasted no time in dragging herself out from underneath her two friends and walking back to her rolling chair. She calmly took her seat upon it before, turning on her wheels, Florence hightailed it out of there. Chair squeaking and IV trailing, she zoomed past Hilda with a roaring "ABORT MISSION!" and a maniacal mix of laughter and coughing. Sniffer and Dustin soon followed suit, running down the hall as fast as their legs would carry them howling all the while.

Lucy finally wandered into the hall, looking just as perplexed as Hilda did. The blonde turned to the younger detective, eyebrow raised.

"And what exactly were you and Al doing that would raise such a ruckus?"

Lucy gave a little shrug. "I were just tellin' 'im off for sleepin in't office an lettin' 'imself fall in't such a state; he's got a fever an everything."

Hilda cracked a smile, eye flickering down the hall, towards where her coworkers had fled.

"What a bunch of dorks."


End file.
